sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
M
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 오늘밤 (Tonight)right|200px *'Artista:' M&N *'Single: '''Tonight *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 11-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: Nega Network & Loen Entertainment '''Romanización igeon neorwihan sarang norae oneul bam neoege jeonhae YOU & I , YOU & I BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I i bami da gagi jeone nawa gati isseo jullae YOU & I , YOU & I BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I Let me tell you somethin’ about me nan wonrae haruui kkeuteseon hangsang honja yeotji nunmureul nam mollae humchi deon na yeotji “niga mwoga bujoghae?” nae mameul ihae motae Can somebody help me? dora oneun geon meari geureodeon naega neowa unmyeong gati mannan huro modeunge byeonhaesseoi sesangi hoejeon hae jwauro You make me feel relaxed ni sonmog beulling rollegseu ttawi eobseodo dwae nae bin goseul niga da sseodo dwae (ganjil ganjirhajiman, nege mameul boyeo bwa) dareun ttaewaneun dalla, nae mami mam gatji anha pyeongsoe an haebo deon aegyodo da haebo gon (anjeol bujeol hajima, naege jom deo dagawa) neodo nawa gat janha, nae mamgwa ttoggat janha heundeullineun nundongja, gamchuji malgo boja igeon neorwihan sarang norae oneul bam neoege jeonhae YOU & I , YOU & I BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I i bami da gagi jeone nawa gati isseo jullae YOU & I , YOU & I BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I neon chirheulg gati eodun bam goyohi heureun MOON RIVER nareul gamssa ollawa iseongui tong jeneun GIVE UP neon naega motdoege hae, jeongsug han yeojan motdoege hae ni maeneo, mogsori, hyanggie chwihae, eotteohge hae dalkom hago budeu reonge SOFT ICE CREAM hajiman bamen dareul geol I THINK I’M GONNA SCREAM WHOA! yeotae joshim seure daehae jwoseo joha hajiman oneul bam en neowa (ganjil ganjirhajiman, nege mameul boyeo bwa) dareun ttaewaneun dalla, nae mami mam gatji anha pyeongsoe an haebo deon aegyodo da haebo gon (anjeol bujeol hajima, naege jom deo dagawa) neodo nawa gat janha, nae mamgwa ttoggat janha heundeullineun nundongja, gamchuji malgo boja igeon neorwihan sarang norae oneul bam neoege jeonhae YOU & I , YOU & I BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I i bami da gagi jeone nawa gati isseo jullae YOU & I , YOU & I BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I neoui soneul jabgo gwie sogsag illae achim kkajiman nawa hamkkeisseo jwoyo oneul bami naege teugbyeorhan bami doege mandeureo bwa nawa gati isseo jwo geudae MA BABE igeon neorwihan sarang norae (This is the song for you) oneul bam neoege jeonhae (I’m gonna give it to you) YOU & I, YOU & I (uh) BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I (You & I) i bami da gagi jeone (Before the dawn) nawa gati isseo jullae (All night, let’s make love) YOU & I, YOU & I (Tonight) BABY oneul bam JUST YOU & I (This is the night) (That we’ve been waiting for…) (Just You and I) (oneul bam…) 'Español' Esta es una canción de amor para ti, esta noche te la entrego, tú y yo, tú y yo, baby, esa noche solo tú y yo. Antes que acabe esta noche, ¿estarás conmigo? tú y yo, tú y yo, baby, esta noche solo tú y yo. Déjame contarte algo sobre mí. Siempre he estado sola al final del día, en secreto secaba mis lágrimas, ”lo tienes todo”, tú no me comprendes, ¿alguien puede ayudarme? Solo un eco responde, pero cuando te encontré como al destino, todo cambió, el mundo rota de izquierda y derecha, me haces sentir relajada, no necesitas un rolex brillante en tu muñeca, puedes usar todos mis espacios vacíos. (Puede ser digno de estremecer, pero muéstrame tu corazón), es diferente de otras veces, mi corazón no se siente mío, estoy siendo encantadora como nunca había hecho antes, (no estés ansioso, ven a mí) estás igual que yo, te sientes igual, no escondas tus ojos que se sacuden y vamos a ver. Esta es una canción de amor para ti, esta noche te la entrego, tú y yo, tú y yo, baby, esa noche solo tú y yo. Antes que acabe esta noche, ¿estarás conmigo? tú y yo, tú y yo, baby, esta noche solo tú y yo. Eres como un río de luna que fluye silenciosamente en la noche de tono negro, me abrazas, elevándome, me rindo a controlar mi razón, me haces mala, me haces dejar de ser una dama, me hago consciente de tus modales, tu voz, tu esencia, ¿qué hago? Dulcemente me llamas como helado suave, pero es diferente de la noche, pienso que voy a gritar, oah, me gusta que has tratado tan cuidadosamente hasta ahora, pero esta noche, contigo… (Puede ser digno de estremecer, pero muéstrame tu corazón), es diferente de otras veces, mi corazón no se siente mío, estoy siendo encantadora como nunca había hecho antes, (no estés ansioso, ven a mí) estás igual que yo, te sientes igual, no escondas tus ojos que se sacuden y vamos a ver. Esta es una canción de amor para ti, esta noche te la entrego, tú y yo, tú y yo, baby, esa noche solo tú y yo. Antes que acabe esta noche, ¿estarás conmigo? tú y yo, tú y yo, baby, esta noche solo tú y yo. Quiero sostener tu mano y susurrar en tu oído, quédate conmigo solo hasta la mañana, has de esta noche una noche especial para mí, quédate conmigo, mi bebe Esta es una canción de amor para ti, (esta es una canción de amor para ti) esta noche te lo diré, (voy a entregártela) tú y yo, tú y yo (uh) baby, esa noche solo somos tú y yo (tú y yo). Antes que acabe esta noche, (antes del amanecer) ¿estarás conmigo? (toda la noche, vamos a hacer amor) tú y yo, tú y yo (esta noche), baby, esta noche solo somos tú y yo. (Esta es la noche) (que hemos estado esperando…) (solo tú y yo) (esta noche). 'Hangul' 이건 널 위한 사랑 노래 오늘밤 너에게 전해 YOU & I, YOU & I BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I 이 밤이 다 가기 전에 나와 같이 있어 줄래 YOU & I, YOU & I BABY 오늘밤 JUST YOU & I let me tell you somethin’ about me 난 원래 하루의 끝에선 항상 혼자였지 눈물을 남 몰래 훔치던 나였지 “니가 뭐가 부족해?” 내 맘을 이해 못해 Can somebody help me? 돌아오는 건 메아리 그러던 내가 너와 운명같이 만난 후로 모든 게 변했어 이 세상이 회전해 좌우로 You make me feel relaxed 니 손목 블링 롤렉스 따위 없어도 돼 내 빈 곳을 니가 다 써도 돼 (간질 간질 하지만 네게 맘을 보여봐) 다른 때와는 달라 내 맘이 맘 같지않아 평소에 안 해보던 애교도 다 해보곤 (안절부절 하지마 내게 좀 더 다가와) 너도 나와 같잖아 내 맘과 똑같잖아 흔들리는 눈동자 감추지 말고 보자 이건 널 위한 사랑 노래 오늘밤 너에게 전해 YOU & I, YOU & I BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I 이 밤이 다 가기 전에 나와 같이 있어 줄래 YOU & I, YOU & I BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I 넌 칠흙같이 어둔 밤 고요히 흐른 MOON RIVER 나를 감싸 올라와 이성의 통제는 GIVE UP 넌 내가 못 되게 해 정숙한 여잔 못 되게 해 니 매너, 목소리, 향기에 취해, 어떻게 해 달콤하고 부드 런게 SOFT ICE CREAM 하지만 밤엔 다를 걸 I THINK I’M GONNA SCREAM WHOA! 여태 조심 스레 대해줘서 좋아 하지만 오늘밤엔 너와 (간질간질 하지만 네게 맘을 보여봐) 다른 때와는 달라 내 맘이 맘 같지않아 평소에 안 해보던 애교도 다 해보곤 (안절부절 하지마 내게 좀 더 다가와) 너도 나와 같잖아 내 맘과 똑같잖아 흔들리는 눈동자 감추지 말고 보자 이건 널 위한 사랑 노래 오늘밤 너에게 전해 YOU & I, YOU & I BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I 이 밤이 다 가기 전에 나와 같이 있어 줄래 YOU & I, YOU & I BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I 너의 손을 잡고 귀에 속삭일래 아침까지만 나와 함께 있어줘요 오늘 밤이 내게 특별한 밤이 되게 만들어봐 나와 같이 있어줘 그대 MA BABE 이건 널 위한 사랑 노래 (This is the song for you) 오늘밤 너에게 전해 (I’m gonna give it to you) YOU & I, YOU & I (uh) BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I (You & I) 이 밤이 다 가기 전에 (Before the dawn) 나와 같이 있어 줄래 (All night, let’s make love) YOU & I, YOU & I (Tonight) BABY 오늘 밤 JUST YOU & I (This is the night) (That we’ve been waiting for…) (Just You and I) (오늘 밤…) 'Video' '- Nota:' Este es un MV Corto no esta completo asi fue subido al Youtube Oficial. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop